


Incontro con i genitori

by Deh_LorasWeasley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comic, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One Shot Collection, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley
Summary: Tre incontri diversi con i genitori del proprio partner per tre coppie differenti:-Sakuatsu-Semishira-Kuroken
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 11





	1. Sakuatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Eccomi di nuovo in questo fandom!  
> Questa è una raccolta di tre storie sull' "incontro con i genitori" per tre coppie differenti del fandom. La prima (questa che leggerete) sarà su Sakusa e Atsumu, spero tanto che apprezzerete! (come al solito quando si parla di questa coppia ci sono spoiler della fine del manga).  
> Vorrei inoltre ringraziare la mia fidata amica Greina con la quale ormai mi aiuta nelle idee delle storie come io contribuisco alle sue! E vorrei specificare che il nome dei genitori di Sakusa sono gli stessi che ha usato lei nelle sue. Mentre per i due fratelli maggiori ho chiamato Kazuma il maschio e Kaori la femmina, mi sembrava carina l'idea che i signori Sakusa avessero dato ai loro figli tutti nomi con la K.  
> Buona lettura!  
> Deh

Kiyoomi era più che soddisfatto della sua vita: aveva un appartamento tutto suo, giocava come pallavolista professionista nella squadra dei Balck Jackal, aveva degli ottimi rapporti con la sua famiglia e amava il suo ragazzo.  
I suoi due fratelli erano molto più grandi di lui e, quando erano andati via di casa e dalla nazione per seguire ognuno i propri sogni, avevano iniziato la tradizione di sentirsi una volta a settimana in videochiamata.  
Kiyoomi aveva insegnato ai suoi genitori come usare skype alla perfezione e, quando anche lui era andato via da Tokyo trasferendosi a Osaka, le cose non erano cambiate.  
Proprio quel pomeriggio era seduto al tavolo del proprio soggiorno a sorseggiare una bevanda calda mentre parlava con il resto della sua famiglia dal PC.  
Avevano appena finito di parlare della cucciolata che aveva partorito il cane di Kaori quando l’argomento si spostò su Kiyoomi.  
-Quindi tesoro- iniziò sua madre –quando hai detto che ci presenti il tuo ragazzo?  
Sakusa sbuffò –Non l’ho detto.  
Lui e Atsumu stavano ufficialmente insieme da quattro mesi. Kiyoomi non aveva saputo di volere una relazione fino a quando non c’era finito dentro con Atsumu e si era reso conto che non ne poteva più fare a meno. Ma il corvino teneva molto alla sua privacy e di sicuro non aveva intenzione di presentare Atsumu a quegli scalmanati che si trovava come famiglia. Fosse per lui non gliel’avrebbe neanche detto. Ma lui e Atsumu erano personaggi pubblici e non erano stati troppo discreti, quindi la cosa era sfuggita di mano facilmente.  
-Tanto sarà noioso- commentò sua sorella incrociando le braccia al petto –se è stato accettato da Kiyo sarà di certo più noioso di lui!  
Kazuma rise e, mentre sua madre rimproverava Kaori, Kiyoomi le alzava il dito medio.  
Fu a quel punto che intervenne suo padre provando a calmare la situazione –Devi capirci figliolo, vogliamo solo accertarci che ti tratti bene e che…  
Sakusa arrossì mentre diceva –Mi tratta benissimo! E sa cosa fare o non fare per la mia misofobia!  
Kazuma si sporse in avanti diventando un po' troppo grande nello schermo del computer –Sembra molto eccentrico ed esaltato dalle partite in TV, sicuro che gli vada bene la tua misofobia?  
La rabbia invase il corpo di Kiyoomi –Non provare a insinuare nulla su di lui!  
-Oooh?- sua sorella aveva un sorrisetto in volto che a Sakusa ricordava troppo quello di Atsumu –Sei fuori dal tuo personaggio, fratellino.  
-Non abbiamo altro di cui parlare?- domandò a quel punto in imbarazzo per cercare di distogliere l’attenzione da lui.  
Era convinto che non si sarebbe potuto imbarazzare più di così ma non aveva idea quanto si sbagliasse.  
Pochi secondi dopo sentì delle chiavi che venivano infilate nella serratura e la porta che veniva aperta.  
Lanciò uno sguardo veloce all’orario in basso a destra: Atsumu era in anticipo.  
Non vivevano ancora insieme sia perché avevano deciso di fare le cose con calma sia perché Sakusa doveva abituarsi gradualmente ad avere un’altra persona che occupava i suoi spazi e le sue “zone sicure pulite”. Si erano però scambiati i mazzi di chiavi per andare a casa dell’altro senza problemi e Sakusa non aveva pensato che sarebbe stato un grosso problema fino a quel momento.  
-Omi!- chiamò il biondo dall’ingresso mentre chiudeva la porta e si toglieva le scarpe, la sua voce sembrava esasperata –‘Samu mi ha fatto impazzire! Sono così stressato! Ho bisogno che mi scopi fino a farmi perdere i sensi come solo tu sai fare!  
Quell’esatto attimo fu il momento di massimo imbarazzo per tutta la famiglia Sakusa.  
Kiyoomi era talmente rosso che quando Atsumu lo raggiunse si bloccò di scatto con gli occhi spalancati, poi chiese incerto –Perché stai facendo quella faccia?  
Kiyoomi ingoiò a vuoto, poi afferrò il computer e lo girò verso il suo ragazzo annunciando –La mia famiglia voleva conoscerti.  
Ci furono diversi attimi di silenzio, poi la prima a parlare con voce squillante e divertita fu sua sorella –Ciao! Sono Kaori! È davvero un piacere conoscerti! Ammetto che non avevo alcun interesse verso di te ma dopo la tua entrata in scena sei appena diventato il mio nuovo membro della famiglia preferito!  
-Vero- rispose Kazuma altrettanto divertito ma più pacato –in effetti Motoya aveva detto che eravate una coppia interessante, ma non pensavo fino a questo punto.  
Atsumu nel frattempo, dopo aver davvero realizzato le parole che aveva detto e messo a fuoco i quattro volti che lo fissavano a pixel dal computer del proprio ragazzo, divenne talmente rosso da sembrare quasi viola, per poi passare subito al bianco lenzuolo.  
Kiyoomi strabuzzò gli occhi e si alzò pronto a raggiungerlo preoccupato –Oh no, non puoi avere un attacco di panico! Sei tu quello bravo a gestirli, non io!  
-Fallo sedere, tesoro- arrivò la voce di sua madre.  
-Sì infatti!- continuò Kaori –Poi dagli due schiaffi così si riprende.  
Sakusa era talmente concentrato a occuparsi del suo ragazzo che stava davvero per fare quello che gli aveva detto la sorella, si bloccò in tempo e si girò a ruggire il suo nome.  
-Sto bene, sto bene- sussurrò Atsumu prendendogli le mani, forse per paura che volesse davvero colpirlo.  
-Vuoi un bicchiere d’acqua?- continuò preoccupato Sakusa.  
Il biondo spalancò gli occhi e si affrettò a scuotere la testa, Kiyoomi non insistette più di tanto perché si rendeva conto che andando nell’altra stanza a prendere la bevanda in questione avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo solo con la sua famiglia e, anche se erano solo pochi secondi, nessuno dei due era ancora pronto per quel passo.  
Decise quindi di sedersi al suo fianco e porgerli la tazza di the ormai tiepido che stava bevendo fino a poco prima e che era rimasta indisturbata sul tavolo.  
-Bene- disse a quel punto tornando a fissare lo schermo del proprio computer dove tutti e quattro i suoi familiari avevano lo stesso sguardo degli avvoltoi, come se stessero cercando di cogliere ogni piccolo particolare –Adesso siete felici di averlo conosciuto?  
Atsumu si agitò al suo fianco, poi sussurrò un flebile –Salve a tutti.  
Fu sua madre la prima a prendere la parola –Ciao tesoro, mi chiamo Eri. Se ti va puoi chiamarmi per nome ed evitare le formalità.  
Kiyoomi notò con la coda dell’occhio che il suo ragazzo era ancora teso e aveva poggiato nuovamente la tazza sul tavolo dopo averne preso qualche goccia. L’unica cosa che il biondo riuscì a fare dopo quella frase fu solo annuire. Kiyoomi la prese comunque come una conquista.  
Kazuma intervenne –Io sono Kazuma ed è un piacere vederti oltre le partite in tv, lì era difficile capire come fossi realmente anche se la chimica che hai con Kiyo è impossibile da non notare. E mi dispiace che ti stiamo tenendo qui a fare questo quando evidentemente avevi altri piani.  
Atsumu si fece ancora più rigido e le sue guance si accesero nuovamente di un bel rosso –Ah… Io… Noi…  
-Quello che facciamo nel privato non sono affari tuoi, Kazuma- si intromise Kiyoomi per salvarlo.  
Il padre prese la parola –Devi perdonarci Atsumu se questo non era esattamente quello che ti aspettavi venendo a trovare mio figlio, ma volevamo conoscerti per capire se Kiyoomi fosse davvero in buone mani, se veniva trattato bene e se fossi capace di gestire e vivere con la sua misofobia.  
Quello fece risvegliare Atsumu e, anche se continuava a essere estremamente imbarazzato, si affrettò a dire sincero –Mi prenderò sempre cura di Omi!  
Il cuore di Kiyoomi accelerò nella sua corsa e non poté non lanciargli uno sguardo totalmente innamorato.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vide il sorriso di sua mamma rilassarsi e sorridere dolce, persino i suoi fratelli sembravano essere stati presi alla sprovvista da tutta quella sincerità.  
-Ne sono sicuro- disse alla fine il padre, poi provò a scherzare –Inoltre immagino che, in base a quello che hai detto, debba più che altro essere preoccupato tuo padre per quello che mio figlio fa a te.  
Il colore nelle guance di Atsumu si faceva sempre più scuro, soprattutto quando Kazuma commentò –Evidentemente però a lui piace. Non avrei mai immaginato che Kiyo fosse bravo in questo.  
Sakusa decise di distogliere l’attenzione sulla loro vita sessuale soffermandosi su un particolare che aveva detto suo padre –Atsumu non conosce suo padre.  
I suoi genitori si bloccarono e Kiyoomi quasi sorrise soddisfatto nel vedere che adesso erano loro quelli imbarazzati.  
-Ah, scusa… Non intendevo…  
-Non si preoccupi- rispose Atsumu –Non è un problema per me parlarne, non sono triste o altro. Se n’è andato prima ancora che io e ‘Samu, il mio gemello, nascessimo. Non l’abbiamo mai conosciuto e non può mancarci qualcosa che non abbiamo mai avuto, giusto?  
Adesso sua madre stava fissando Atsumu con commozione, Kiyoomi la capiva perché anche lui si ritrovava molto spesso a volerlo abbracciare e proteggere dal mondo.  
-Quindi- si intromise Kaori a quel punto –Davvero non stiamo ancora chiudendo questa videochiamata? Siamo qui da meno di cinque minuti e ci sono già state due grandi figure di merda! Insomma, potremmo anche conservare le altre per tutte le feste comandate per le quali ci toccherà riunirci!  
-Approvo- prese subito la palla al balzo Kiyoomi con già il dito pronto a chiudere la chiamata –ci sentiamo!  
-Arrivederci- si intromise Atsumu al suo fianco.  
Sakusa si scollegò mentre ancora tutti gli altri erano nel bel mezzo dei loro saluti. Chiuse il portatile e si sgonfiò sulla sedia rilasciando un lungo sospiro.  
Atsumu si alzò e in silenzio si incamminò fuori dalla stanza.  
-Dove vai?- domandò non capendo Kiyoomi.  
-A uccidermi- rispose sicuro con un tono da funerale.  
Sakusa rise raggiungendolo, poi gli afferrò la mano e lo convinse a mettersi nel divano insieme a lui.  
-Dai… Non è andata così male- provò a consolarlo mentre gli dava qualche leggero bacio sulla guancia.  
-Non è andata così male? Abbiamo vissuto la stessa esperienza, Omi? Non riesco a immaginare una scena peggiore di questa come primo incontro con la tua famiglia! Tuo padre mi prenderà in giro con i suoi colleghi a lavoro e tua mamma starà già parlando di me con le sue amiche, dicendo come io non sia all’altezza del suo magnifico bambino! E sono certo che i tuoi fratelli lo stiano già raccontando al mondo intero, per questo tua sorella aveva tutta questa voglia di chiudere!  
Kiyoomi rise –Sei così melodrammatico. Non succederà nulla del genere!  
Per calmarlo infine gli diede un lungo bacio sulle labbra e così continuò a baciarlo pigramente sul divano fino a quando non si sarebbe rilassato del tutto.  
Era sulla buona strada, il corvino lo sentiva sempre più tranquillo sotto le sue mani quando il cellulare di Atsumu iniziò a squillare.  
Il biondo girò la testa per vedere chi stava cercando di contattarlo e Kiyoomi ne approfittò per baciargli il collo.  
-È ‘Samu- spiegò –ero con lui fino a mezz’ora fa, se mi chiama adesso deve essere qualcosa di importante.  
Kiyoomi annuì mentre si staccava dalla sua pelle dandogli la possibilità di rispondere con più tranquillità, questo quindi fece scorrere il dito sullo schermo e mise il vivavoce –Che vuoi?  
-Oh dio ‘Tsumu!- suo fratello aveva un tono di voce troppo divertito –Davvero hai detto quella frase davanti ai genitori di Sakusa? Ho ancora le lacrime agli occhi per quanto ho riso!  
Atsumu spalancò gli occhi, il panico nel suo sguardo.  
-Come l’hai saputo?- intervenne Kiyoomi.  
-Me l’ha detto Suna!  
-A me l’ha detto Komori!- si sentì la voce di Rintaro da lontano.  
-Lo sapevo che i tuoi fratelli l’aveva già detto a tutti!- urlò a quel punto Atsumu contro Sakusa.  
Questo sospirò –Scusa Osamu, sto chiudendo, così cerco di non far suicidare tuo fratello per la vergogna.  
Mentre i due ragazzi ancora ridevano lui chiuse la chiamata e gli tolse il telefono dalle mani, infine si stese accanto al suo fianco.  
-Bè… Guarda il lato positivo, la gente parlerà un sacco di te. È quello che hai sempre voluto, no?  
Atsumu sbuffò quella che poteva sembrare una risata, poi si girò a nascondere il volto nel suo petto –Forse dovremmo seguire l’esempio di Oikawa Tooru e cambiare continente.  
Sakusa rise piano –Non si scappa da questo, amore.  
Atsumu alzò lo sguardo nel suo –Allora perché non provi a farmi dimenticare tutto accontentandomi con la richiesta che avevo fatto non appena sono arrivato?  
Kiyoomi non si fece pregare una seconda volta prima di gettarsi sulle sue labbra in un bacio che non aveva nulla della castità di quelli precedenti.


	2. Semishira

Shirabu aveva litigato con Semi.  
In realtà quella non doveva essere una grande novità considerando com’era iniziato il loro rapporto. Tutti nella squadra sapevano quello che avevano e come lo avevano, quindi se durante una pratica li trovavano ai due lati opposti della palestra con il perenne cipiglio incazzato sul volto non si facevano troppe domande e li lasciavano a sbollire la loro rabbia.  
Quel giorno però sapevano entrambi di aver esagerato, ma soprattutto sapevano che non era una cosa che poteva essere sistemata con il tempo.  
Era iniziato tutto la notte prima quando, durante una scappatella notturna sul tetto del dormitorio, Semi aveva chiesto “Ti va di venire da me nel finesettimana? Mia mamma fa il compleanno e penso che possa essere un buon momento per presentarti a loro.”  
Shirabu si era irrigidito al suo fianco e questo non era certo passato inosservato al suo ragazzo, ma prima che potesse domandare spiegazione il castano aveva parlato “No. Non sono pronto.”  
“Stiamo insieme da cinque mesi” aveva fatto presente l’altro piccato e deluso “pensavo che ormai fossimo in quella fase.”  
Kenjiro si era alzato ancora più nervoso “Ho detto di no! Non so neanche da dove iniziare con loro! Come ci si comporta? E poi so che faranno tutte quelle domande e io non…”  
“Sono scuse!” lo accusò il più alto mettendosi a sua volta in piedi “che vuol dire che non sai come comportarti? Esattamente come ti comporti con i tuoi genitori!”  
“Sto andando via” annunciò Shirabu mentre si girava e dirigeva verso la porta.  
Semi era furioso e non poté fare a meno di urlargli dietro “Sì bravo, scappa come fai sempre!”  
Di norma questo avrebbe riportato indietro il ragazzo considerando quanto fosse orgoglioso, ma quella volta continuò imperterrito con il suo passo frettoloso per poi chiudersi con forza la porta alle spalle.  
Non parlavano da quel momento.  
Era da poco passato il pranzo e Shirabu era steso sul proprio letto con un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi. Mille pensieri gli invadevano il cervello fino a quando non decise di ignorare tutto il proprio orgoglio e andare dal suo ragazzo a sistemare le cose.  
Era già vestito e dovette solo indossare in fretta le scarpe prima di aprire la porta del proprio dormitorio.  
Sussultò sul posto quando per poco non sbatté contro la figura di Semi in piedi proprio lì davanti, aveva una mano alzata e chiusa in un pugno di chi è pronto a bussare.  
Shirabu arrossì mentre il volto dell’altro si ammorbidiva e sussurrava –Ehy…  
-Stavo venendo da te- si mise subito sulla difensiva il più piccolo.  
Eita sorrise, poi allungò la mano per accarezzargli la guancia –Mi dispiace per ieri- mormorò sincero –Non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose ma soprattutto non dovrei costringerti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi fare. Mi rendo conto che è davvero un grande passo e non dovevo insistere come ho fatto. Insomma… non credo di averti ancora detto che ti amo, nonostante lo faccia da così tanto tempo… quindi sì, scusa, sto divagando. Andremo con i tuoi tempi.  
Kenjiro divenne ancora più rosso a quella dichiarazione così sincera e tranquilla. Chiuse gli occhi e inclinò il viso verso la sua mano alla ricerca di più coccole.  
Ci mise solo qualche secondo a decidere che l’avrebbe fatto. Riaprì gli occhi e con uno sguardo risoluto annunciò –Voglio portarti in un posto.

Di sicuro Semi non si aspettava che il suo ragazzo l’avrebbe portato in un cimitero.  
All’ingresso, mentre Shirabu comprava un piccolo mazzo di fiori, provò a chiedere cosa ci facessero lì. Ma il più basso l’aveva zittito semplicemente dicendogli di aspettare. Così l’aveva continuato a seguire senza più fare domande.  
Kenjiro entrò e a passo sicuro iniziò a camminare tra le varie stradine al suo interno, superando tombe e tombe. Neanche una volta si era fermato o aveva rallentato incerto, come se conoscesse a memoria quel luogo, come se fosse ormai un’abitudine.  
Infine poi arrivò davanti a una tomba doppia.  
Semi si bloccò sul posto quando lesse le scritte sulle lapidi.  
Kenjiro non aveva mai parlato della sua famiglia. Non che Eita non ci avesse provato, ma ogni volta che anche solo accennava all’argomento veniva subito troncato o finivano per litigare come era successo la sera prima. Quindi Semi si era convinto che Shirabu non aveva un bel rapporto con loro e aveva smesso di insistere: se il suo ragazzo non voleva dirgli nulla non sarebbe stato lui a insistere.  
Non aveva proprio pensato però che i genitori di Kenjiro fossero morti. Soprattutto non da sette anni, come recitava la data in entrambe le lapidi.  
Semi era talmente scioccato da quella scoperta che si riprese solo dopo che Shirabu lasciò i fiori sulla lastra in marmo per poi tornare al suo fianco e sedersi sulle ginocchia.  
-Vieni qui- sussurrò afferrandogli la mano per farlo mettere al suo fianco.  
Semi lo accontentò, non sapeva che dire e aveva un groppo in gola –Kenjiro, io…  
-Loro sono i miei genitori- lo interruppe il castano con un leggero sorriso che sulle sue labbra era sempre così raro.  
Poi puntò nuovamente lo sguardo di fronte a sé -Mamma, papà- chiamò piano mentre chinava la testa lentamente –Lui è Eita, il mio ragazzo. Lui è speciale, sapete? Mi sopporta ogni giorno nonostante io sia sempre così arrabbiato con il mondo. Nonostante lo tratti di merda per la maggior parte del tempo lui… lui è sempre lì.  
I suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi e il suo labbro aveva iniziato a tremare, questo però non lo fermò dal continuare a mormorare –Sono certo che l’avreste amato tanto quanto lo amo io. E se anche un giorno dovesse lasciarmi, il modo in cui mi tratta e le sensazioni che mi fa provare resteranno per sempre una delle cose che non dimenticherò mai, per questo ho deciso che dovevate conoscerlo.  
Non appena la sua prima lacrima scese lungo la sua guancia, le braccia di Semi furono intorno a lui per stringerlo in un abbraccio che non aveva bisogno di parole.  
Il pianto di Shirabu non era disperato, era un pianto triste e calmo di chi è quasi abituato a tutto quel dolore. Era come se per tutta la vita non avesse provato altro e questo pensiero stava distruggendo il cuore di Semi.  
Si ritrovò a fissare le due lapidi e, senza neanche rendersene davvero conto, a parlare direttamente con loro –Mi prenderò cura di vostro figlio. Lo giuro, signori Shirabu.  
Kenjiro sussultò tra le sue braccia mentre alzava i suoi occhi rossi e gonfi su di lui in uno sguardo stupito, Semi gli baciò la fronte.  
-Loro saranno per sempre la tua famiglia- sussurrò asciugandogli le guance con i pollici –e non potrei mai cancellare o sostituire il loro ricordo. Ma permettimi di essere colui che ne creerà una nuova con te.  
Kenjiro poté solo annuire mentre nuove lacrime si accumulavano nei suoi occhi. Ma Eita era già lì pronto a baciarlo e consolarlo.  
-Non sarai più solo.


	3. Kuroken

Kenma stava letteralmente facendo le fusa mentre erano stesi sul letto nudi, i suoi rumori soddisfatti erano dovuti alle dita del suo ragazzo che continuava a fargli i grattini sulla schiena.  
-Perché ti sei fermato?- si lamentò poi quando i movimenti vennero interrotti.  
-Penso che siano tornati i tuoi genitori, ho sentito la macchina.  
Il biondo se ne lamentò verbalmente, ma si alzò comunque alla ricerca dei suoi vestiti.  
Kuro seguì il suo esempio indossando dei semplici pantaloncini larghi, si trovavano in piena estate ed era uscito di casa per raggiungere il vicino direttamente senza maglietta.  
Due minuti dopo Kenma era nuovamente sdraiato sul proprio materasso a giocare con il suo telefono e Kuro era tranquillamente sistemato a terra con la schiena poggiata al letto e un fumetto in mano: nessuno avrebbe di certo potuto pensare che avevano fatto sesso due volte solo poco prima.  
-Siamo a casa- annunciò la madre del più piccolo entrando in camera –Fra un po' mi metto a preparare la cena, Tetsuro resti con noi?  
Il corvino annuì ringraziando e la donna andò via richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
-Sai- disse il biondo dopo qualche secondo di un silenzio calmo –Forse dovremmo dirglielo.  
-Cosa?- domandò Kuro confuso e con gli occhi ancora fissi sul fumetto tra le sue gambe.  
-Che stiamo insieme. Sia ai miei genitori che a tuo padre.  
Solo a quel punto il corvino si voltò nella sua direzione –Vuoi farlo?- allungò una mano verso il suo volto per delle leggere carezze sulle guance –E se poi non ci lasciano più soli a casa per paura che possa rubare la tua innocenza?  
Kenma sbuffò una risata mentre si strusciava contro la mano sul suo viso –Non credo che lo faranno. I miei ti amano più di me.  
Kuro rise a sua volta, poi sussurrò –Se vuoi farlo a me va benissimo, sai che voglio sempre urlare al mondo che sei solo mio.  
Le guance del finto biondo si colorarono di rosa –Dovremmo capire come fare… dovremmo dirglielo insieme o una delle nostre famiglie si offenderà, sai come sono fatti.  
Kuro sembrò pensarci su qualche secondo prima di dire –Magari possiamo organizzare una cena sabato in un posto neutro come un ristorante, diremo semplicemente che gli dobbiamo presentare il nostro partner e nel momento in cui si vedranno capiranno nello stesso momento.  
Kenma lo scrutò –In effetti sembra una buona idea, strano che sia stato tu a dirla.  
Kuro gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e, dopo che Kenma gli uscì un piccolo accenno di lingua, il corvino iniziò a fargli il solletico.

-Oi, pà!- chiamò Kuro il giorno successivo quella discussione. Tetsuro aveva preparato il pranzo e aveva lasciato a suo padre, Ryoko Kuro, appena tornato da lavoro il tempo di lavarsi le mani e mettersi a tavola prima di decidere di dirglielo.  
-Ti servono soldi?- domandò lui già immaginando dove quella conversazione li avrebbe potuti portare.  
-No- si indispettì il corvino iniziando a mangiare.  
Suo padre rise mangiando a sua volta –Dai dimmi, ti stavo prendendo in giro.  
-Sabato sera andiamo a cena fuori. Mi sono fidanzato e vorrei presentartelo.  
Il padre si bloccò, lo fissò per qualche secondo probabilmente cercando di capire se stesse scherzando o meno, per poi chiedere per sicurezza –Vuoi presentarmelo?  
-Sì- adesso Tetsuro era sospettoso e sulla difensiva –c’è qualche problema?  
-No- rispose dopo qualche secondo di troppo l’uomo –Se questa persona ti fa sentire bene…  
-Sono innamorato di lui!  
Ryoko sembrò combattere contro qualcosa dentro di sé, infine però sospirò e gli disse che andava bene.  
Il resto del pranzo fu particolarmente silenzioso e finito quello Kuro corse in camera pronto a chiamare il suo ragazzo dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle.  
-Ehy- rispose la voce non troppo convinta di Kenma –Com’è andata?  
Kuro sbuffò sdraiandosi sul letto dopo aver acceso il condizionatore –Non esattamente come mi aspettavo. Mio padre si è comportato in modo super strano e non capisco neanche perché!  
-Anche i miei… Loro hanno iniziato a essere nervosi per poi chiedermi se ci avevo pensato bene, se mi ero guardato abbastanza intorno prima di fidanzarmi e un sacco di altre cose imbarazzanti. Alla fine hanno accettato a venire solo perché vogliono vedere come mi tratti e se sei alla mia altezza, o qualcosa del genere.  
Tetsuro fece un verso disperato –Non avrei mai pensato che avrebbero fatto tutti questi problemi! Perché diavolo si sono comportati così? Tu… Non pensi che i tuoi siano omofobi, vero?  
-No- rispose all’istante Kenma –Non ho specificato il tuo sesso, quindi non potevano subito saperlo. In ogni caso so che non hanno di questi problemi.  
Kuro sospirò di nuovo –Bè, almeno una cosa in meno della quale preoccuparci.  
Passarono diversi secondi di totale silenzio prima che Kenma sussurrasse –Tu… Non ci stai ripensando, vero?  
-Alla cena? Bè, sarà sicuro più imbarazzante di quello che pensavamo ma è comunque una cosa che prima o poi…  
-No- lo interruppe il biondo –Dicevo alla nostra relazione.  
-Stai scherzando!?- esplose Tetsuro mettendosi seduto e corrugando la fronte per l’assurdità di quella frase –Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti andare. Mai.  
Conosceva talmente bene il suo gattino da sapere che quel silenzio prolungato era solo dovuto al fatto che l’altro fosse imbarazzato e non sapesse mai come rispondere. Kuro avrebbe voluto tanto vedere le sue guance rosse.  
-Allora sarà quello che faremo capire sabato a tutti e tre.  
Kuro rise sapendo che il suo ragazzo aveva totalmente ragione: avrebbero potuto dire quello che volevano, ma loro non si sarebbero di certo lasciati.

Infine arrivò la sera in questione e il ristorante dove avevano prenotato si trovava in una strada trafficata e piena di locali che a quell’ora stavano iniziando a riempirsi.  
Fu per questo che Ryoko disse al figlio di scendere e aspettarlo davanti al locale mentre lui cercava parcheggio.  
Tetsuro aveva fatto come gli era stato detto e più si avvicinava alla sua meta e più si rendeva conto che suo padre non era stato l’unico ad aver avuto quell’idea perché sia Kenma che sua madre si trovavano lì davanti.  
Fu proprio la donna la prima ad accorgersi di lui, lo fissò sorpresa e poi disse –Tetsuro! Che ci fai qui?  
Kenma si girò nella sua direzione e le sue guance si fecero rosse, anche il corvino si perse ad ammirare quanto fosse bello il suo ragazzo.  
-Mamma- chiamò infine il più piccolo quando si riprese –è lui… è Tetsuro il mio ragazzo.  
La donna fissò scioccata entrambi i ragazzi, posando lo sguardo alternativamente da uno all’altro. Poi corrugò la fronte incazzata e diede una sberla sul braccio al figlio –Tu ci hai fatto preoccupare per giorni! Perché non hai detto subito che era lui?  
-Ahi!- si lamentò il ragazzino massaggiandosi la parte lesa, poi domandò scorbutico –Perché? Sarebbe stato diverso?  
-Ovvio che sì! Io e tuo padre abbiamo visto la vostra relazione crescere insieme a voi due, Tetsuro è come un figlio per me! Quando ci hai detto che amavi un’altra persona siamo rimasti sconvolti e non eravamo convinti della cosa perché eravamo certi che nessuno ti avrebbe mai amato come fa lui!  
A quel punto entrambi i ragazzi erano talmente rossi d’imbarazzo da irradiare calore.  
-Lei mi… vede come se fossi suo figlio?- Kuro domandò in un sussurro.  
Si rese conto troppo tardi che i suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi, ma non riusciva a farci nulla. Era stata troppo importante per lui quella frase, soprattutto perché non aveva mai avuto una mamma.  
Il volto della donna si addolcì –Oh tesoro… Fin dal momento che Kenma mi ha detto che eri il suo migliore amico lo sei diventato.  
A interrompere il momento fu la voce di suo padre che disse –Ehy Tetsu, guarda chi ho incontrato! Che strana coincidenza!  
Girandosi verso la nuova voce videro i due capofamiglia avvicinarsi insieme, Kuro sorrise e commentò –Non è proprio una coincidenza, siamo qui per cenare con loro.  
I due uomini arrivarono alla stessa conclusione nello stesso momento e il signor Kozume si precipitò da lui per dargli una forte pacca sulla spalla e commentare –Non avrei accettato nessun’altro tranne te!- confermando quello che aveva detto la moglie poco prima.  
Kenma aveva aperto bocca, probabilmente per rimproverare la sua famiglia e dirgli di essere meno imbarazzanti, ma le sue parole gli morirono in gola quando venne letteralmente travolto dal padre di Tetsuro che lo strinse in un abbraccio da togliere il fiato mentre affermava –Grazie a dio sei tu!  
Kuro si rese conto che suo padre si era comportato in quel modo quando gli aveva parlato della cena perché aveva pensato la stessa cosa dei genitori di Kenma.  
I due ragazzi incrociarono lo sguardo e un sorriso spontaneo nacque sul loro volto: si amavano e i loro genitori non solo li accettavano, ma sembravano più felici di loro. Era tutto perfetto e niente avrebbe potuto rovinare quella serata, neanche il bambino che vomitò sulle scarpe di Kuro a metà della cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà! Eccoci alla fine di questa breve raccolta! Spero abbiate apprezzato tutte e tre le storie, totalmente diverse tra di loro ma con il filone comune dell’incontro con i genitori.  
> Vorrei specificare per questa storia che Kuro non ha una mamma perché anche nel manga è così, nonostante non venga mai detto apertamente. Ma quando si trasferisce a otto anni nella casa accanto a Kenma è il padre che va a fare le presentazioni e viene proprio detto che Kuro vive con i nonni e il padre. La madre non viene mai citata o vista, quindi Kuro non ha una mamma nei miei headcanon (che sia morta o li abbia abbandonati è una vostra scelta, perché comunque non era importante per la storia).  
> Spero che continuerete a seguirmi in tutte le altre storie di questo fandom che sto continuando a pubblicare!  
> Alla prossima e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui!  
> -Deh


End file.
